Beauty Kills
by Lazy.Elegance
Summary: AU. Namine is a bulimic. No one knows what truly goes on in her mind, how delusional she can be about her weight or her beauty. But soon everyone will see the pain in her when she's manipulated and crushed to the core. Will her friends be able to save her from herself on time? - Extensive Purging. Vulgar Language. Sexual themes. Mild Yaoi and Yuri.


**Author Notes:**

I was inspired to write/type this out because of the sites on Tumblr on Pro Ana, and Pro Mia. Sadly they are being taken down, but oh wells.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

**Warning:** Extensive Purging. Vulgar Language. Alcohol consumption. Sexual themes. Mild Yaoi and Yuri.

**Read and Review. No flames or bashing please.**

* * *

_Prologue._

**.**

**.**

Two warm slick fingers entered my cavern and tickled the back of my mouth over and over, scraping my throat as I closed my eyes tightly while standing up, and bending forwards in front of the toilet, my toes rubbing against each other with anticipation. My free arm held tightly against my stomach, in hope that everything my mother made me eat today would come up, slide out and plop into the toilet, I just want it all out.

When it's does, and it's all out I open my eyes to see the disgust of my half digested food mashed up in strange colors. I stumble back then forwards where my hands fall flat against the floor, a gasp escape my lips. Then the sudden sounds of feet vibrated against the floor, a short knock made me freeze completely from where I was.

"Namine.. Are you alright? You've been in there for a while," My mother asked with a worried placid tone. I scrambled to my feet where I turned the facet off from the running water, opened the cabinet and grabbed the tube of toothpaste.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine mom!" I call out while flipping the cap open and spreading the toothpaste in my hand and taking it into my mouth. I closed my eyes from the frosty taste that exploded in my mouth, washing away the puke that splattered all over the cavern of my mouth and again down my throat.

I turned the facet on and brought my hands together and scooped the water and brought it to my mouth to drown out both the taste of puke and the taste of the toothpaste. I stood straight up, with my head tilted back, I inhaled deeply in then exhaled.

The smell should be gone, I look back towards the toilet and quickly flushed it all down. A tear streaked down the side of left cheek from my eye, wiping it away and turning around to grasp the doorknob, turning it and walking out of the bathroom into the darkness of the living room. My mom probably went to bed, I tiptoed hastily through the darkness and into the kitchen where I opened the refrigerator and grabbed my pink water bottle then I headed down up the stairs to my bedroom.

I'm an only child, I live with my single mother, I have no idea who my father is and don't really care. Mom never talks about him and I don't ask, if there was a reason she left him or he left her, it was all in the past and doesn't need to be discussed.

I walked down the hallway, turning right into a medium-sized bedroom. There wasn't much inside besides a few posters of my favorites bands, my dresser next to my closet, the window where my bed was. I closed my bedroom door and bended down on my knees and pulled out from underneath my bed where I kept my journal. A large book filled with my wants and needs.

Opening the book and the first page was scribbled with black marker: _Ana is my friend. Mia is my friend._

They were, they kept me stable and let me bravely lose weight in a matter of weeks just from their intricate instructions. This is what I want, I need this, I have to breathe it in to survive.

I began to flip through the pages of my brilliant inspirations. Skinny, beautiful, smooth skinned models and celebrities. Cut out perfectly and glued on each page. My shoulders relaxed just from staring at each, my heart raced and I felt a little disappointed that I wasn't at my goal weight just yet.

Soon.. I will be perfect, I will be beautiful.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
